John Bunyan
| }} John Bunyan (1628 – 1688) was a Christian writer and preacher. He was born at Harrowden (1 mile south-east of Bedford), in the Parish of Elstow, England. He wrote The Pilgrim's Progress, one of the most famous published Christian allegory. Life Bunyan had very little schooling, followed his father in the Tarish Tinker's trade, served in the parliamentary army (1644 - 1647); married in 1649; lived in Elstow till 1655 (when his wife died) and then moved to Bedford. He married again in 1659. He was received into the Baptist church in Bedford by immersion in the Great Ouse in 1653. In 1655 he became a deacon and began preaching, with marked success from the start. In 1658 he was indicted for preaching without a license; kept on, however, and did not suffer imprisonment till November 1660, when he was taken to the county jail in Silver Street, Bedford, and there confined (with the exception of a few weeks in 1666) until January 1672, when Charles II issued the Declaration of Religious Indulgence. In that month he became pastor of the Bedford church. In March 1675 (the original warrant, discovered in 1887, is published in facsimile by Rush and Warwick, London), he was again imprisoned for preaching (because Charles II withdrew the Declaration of Religious Indulgence), this time in the Bedford town jail on the stone bridge over the Ouse. In six months he was free and was not again molested as a result of his popularity. On his way to London he caught a severe cold from being wet, and died as a result of a febrile illness at the house of a friend at Snow Hill on August 31, 1688. His grave lies in the cemetery at Bunhill Fields in London. ''The Pilgrim's Progress Bunyan wrote ''The Pilgrim's Progress in two parts, of which the first appeared in London in 1678 and the second in 1684. He had begun the work in his first period of imprisonment, and probably finished it during the second. The earliest edition in which the two parts combined in one volume came in 1728. A third part falsely attributed to Bunyan appeared in 1693, and was reprinted as late as 1852. The Pilgrim's Progress is the most successful allegory ever written, and like the Bible has been extensively translated into other languages. Protestant missionaries commonly translated it as the first thing after the Bible. Two other works of Bunyan's would have given him fame, but not as wide as that he now enjoys: The Life and Death of Mr. Badman (1680), an imaginary biography, and The Holy War (1682), an allegory. A third book which lays bare Bunyan's inner life and reveals his preparation for his appointed work is Grace Abounding to the chief of sinners (1666). The works just named have appeared in numerous editions, and are accessible to all. There are several noteworthy collections of editions of The Pilgrim's Progress, e.g., in the British Museum and in the New York Public Library, collected by the late James Lenox. Bunyan became a popular preacher as well as a very voluminous author, though most of his works consist of expanded sermons. In theology he was a Puritan, but not a partisan; nor was there anything gloomy about him. The portrait which his friend Robert White drew, which has been often reproduced, is a most attractive one and this was his true character. He was tall, had reddish hair, prominent nose, a rather large mouth, and sparkling eyes. He was no scholar, except of the English Bible, but that he knew thoroughly. He also drew much influence from Martin Luther's Commentary on the Epistle to the Galatians, in the translation of 1575. Some time before his final release from prison Bunyan became involved in a controversy with Kiffin, Danvers, Deune, Paul, and others. In 1673 he published his Differences in Judgement about Water-Baptism no Bar to Communion, in which he took the ground that "the Church of Christ hath not warrant to keep out of the communion the Christian that is discovered to be a visible saint of the word, the Christian that walketh according to his own light with God." While he owned "water baptism to be God's ordinance," he refused to make "an idol of it," as he thought those did who made the lack of it a ground for disfellowshiping those recognized as genuine Christians. Kiffin and Paul published a rejoinder in Serious Reflections (London, 1673), in which they ably set forth the argument in favor of the restriction of the Lord's Supper to baptized believers, and received the approval of Henry Danvers in his Treatise of Baptism (London, 1673 or 1674). The controversy resulted in the Particular (Calvinistic) Baptists leaving the question of communion with the unbaptized open. Bunyan's church admitted pedobaptists to fellowship and finally became pedobaptist (Congregationalist). Quotes John Bunyan on salvation : If a Jerusalem sinner can be saved there is hope for us all Links * John Bunyan Online The largest online archive of everything Bunyan. * Wikipedia - John Bunyan * Author:John Bunyan at Wikisource * John Bunyan at Christian Classics Ethereal Library Christianity -> Famous Christians -> Authors Category:Famous Christians Category:Christian writers Category:Theologians and Evangelists